


Pretty When You Cry

by HyeHowAreYa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Girl Penis, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: The staff of Wong Kahei's Mental Institution decided that they would take their problems with a certain patient into their own hands
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Viian Wong | Vivi/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad week, so this is what you get! Have fun  
> This is pretty bad ngl, please don't read if you're sensitive to it.  
> Uhh without further ado...

This hospital served more as a prison. She wasn’t a criminal, she had committed no crimes, yet, she was locked up like a fugitive and she wouldn’t hesitate to scream at any nurse who would tell her otherwise. This likely made her look crazier, but she didn’t know what else to do.

“Miss Hyejoo, it’s time for lunch.” A nurse said through the window they usually kept closed. Hyejoo rolled her eyes, wrestling against her straitjacket, realizing she’d be unable to make her way out of bed.

“I’d go… But I can’t fucking move!! Get me out of here, you fucking skank! I don’t belong tied up like a fucking prisoner!” She screamed, almost thrusting herself off the bed while trying to wiggle out of her restraints.

“She’s doing it again.” The nurse groaned to someone outside the door. “You cannot control me!!” Hyejoo screamed. “Hell, if I can.” The woman who owned the building entered the room, slamming the door behind her. Hyejoo cringed at the loud sound, sudden loud noises bothered her these days, well, so did just about everything else.

Kahei was the owner of this establishment. She was a well-known public figure, most of all known as an advocate for mental health treatment. In public, she was right as rain, in private, she was everything but. She’d enchant the crowd with her innocent smile, a front, pretending she didn’t found this place just so she could have access to girls she could abuse. Not a soul would believe a mentally unstable woman over this statuesque perfect girl they all knew as Kahei.

In other words, she was evil. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

“You! Stop giving me trouble, young lady. I’ve had to put up with your nonsense for weeks now and to be honest, I’m rather tired of it.”

“Oh yeah? Bite me!!”

Kahei rolled her eyes, it troubled her when one of these _things_ she called her patients acted out, after all, she had dinner with a beautiful actress later. She simply did not have time for these invalids and their problems.

“Don’t make me put you in the higher-level ward. You know, the one where that weirdo broke her own leg.”

“I’ll break your legs!!”

Kahei sighed, cursing some under her breath. “Heejin, knock her out, I don’t have time for this.”

“Y-you can’t do that!! How dare you! M-my family will sue!” Hyejoo threatened, her voice going raw from all the screaming.

“Yeah sure. They’ll believe you.” Kahei said sarcastically, laughing at what a mess of a human being lay before her.

Heejin entered the room with a syringe. “Can you help, miss Kahei?” Heejin asked politely.

“I’m not touching that, I’ll gonna get rabies.”

“I-I’ll kill you! I’ll rip your throat out! You just wait until I get out of this thing! Y-you’re dead, bitch! You’re dead!” Hyejoo screeched, tears pooling in her eyes as she thrashed about trying to avoid the syringe.

Kahei’s lip curled up in disgust, and a quiet _“Ew”_ left her mouth as she walked from the room.

“Listen, kid, I’m doing my best here. I’m just following orders. I can’t help you.” Heejin spoke dryly, trying to find a clear opening to poke the needle into Hyejoo’s neck. “I’ll kill you too! Just you watch!”

“I’m watching, and I don’t see much.” Heejin joked, finally getting an opportunity to stab the syringe into Hyejoo’s neck.

xxx

Heejin did her best to be a good nurse in this poor excuse for a hospital. Most patients liked her, except one. That one, in particular, gave everybody problems, and that was of course Hyejoo. She seemed so normal in evaluation, then as soon as she was placed here, she lost every bit of that normalcy and turned into a hazard.

Heejin’s personal favorite was a young girl named Yerim. Yerim was rather manageable. Never had outbursts, never yelled, never was violent, her issues revolved around usually feeling too sad to even move. But if she did, she was the sweetest girl in the entire world.

“Hi, Yerim, I brought you your food,” Heejin said, unlocking the door and letting herself in.

Yerim stared blankly at the wall as she laid on her side. Heejin sat the tray of food on the bedside table. “Kahei told me you’ll be getting a roommate. That’s fun, right? Then you can maybe make a friend.”

Yerim didn’t respond even though she listened intently. Yerim didn’t always find speaking necessary, she could just listen and that would satisfy her. Why was it so important to share opinions or anything at all?

“Are you doing okay today?”

Yerim sighed, slightly upset this conversation was still happening. She nodded shyly, hiding her face within the confines of her blanket, it was safe there. Heejin smiled. “Good.”

Heejin left Yerim her food, hoping Yerim would get to it eventually. Then she walked to the back office, checking the notepad for who Yerim’s roommate would be. “They wouldn’t put a sweetie like Yerim in with anyone too problematic, would they?” Heejin muttered to herself, checking the pairs of women in this ward. “Oh no… No. no. no.” Heejin mumbled, rubbing her eyes and checking the list again.

“Shit.” She cursed, growling to herself seeing the two names paired together. _Choi Yerim and… Son Hyejoo_.

Heejin set down the notepad, remembering Kahei was on her date and she couldn’t even complain. Why did it seem Kahei hated her? And why the hell would she group sweet little Yerim in with probably the most troubled individual in this ward. Of course, tantrums and threats were nothing compared to the individuals in the other ward. But still, that was so cruel.

That was possibly the worst pairing she could ever imagine.

xxx

They finally let her out of that god damn straitjacket, now she felt freer than she had in a while. That somewhat mellowed her out, but Hyejoo would stay here a lifetime if it meant she could make the staff’s lives hell.

She tapped her toe on the floor, her leg hanging off her bed. She was not pleased she’d have to share a room with someone and she worried that they would be downright awful. She waited in anticipation, for what she assumed was a change that’d make her life so much worse.

Footsteps emerged from the long hallway outside her room, ones that signified the arrival of her new roommate. She saw Heejin unlock the door, so she remained docile for the time being. Another nurse held the hand of a woman, who couldn’t have been much older than her. She looked more scared than scary, but what could she tell from first impressions?

“This is Yerim, Hyejoo. She’s your new roommate. Don’t give her any trouble, okay?” Heejin informed while moving to leave the room. “I’m still trapped here like a fucking animal! You haven’t done anything for me! You selfish insufferable cunt! Let me out before I murder your entire family! I will! Just you watch!” Hyejoo screamed as she stood from her bed and marched to the door to pound her fists onto it.

Heejin and the other nurse gave her no attention, however. They just left without a sound.

Hyejoo turned back and scowled at Yerim who cowered in her bed, watching Hyejoo with wide eyes, evidently terrified. “What are you looking at? Don’t you understand? What they’re doing isn’t right, we have to make them pay.” She grumbled, shooting Yerim a mean look.

Yerim shivered, warm tears running down her cheeks. “P-please don’t hurt me, miss.” She pleaded Hyejoo. “Are you dumb? I have no reason to hurt you besides anger, and frankly, I have better things to do.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Yerim squeaked, shaking from head to toe. “Listen, you aren’t gonna get anywhere by being afraid of everything. Be the one people are afraid of.” Hyejoo advised, getting slightly agitated this woman was so afraid of her.

“H-how?” Yerim asked innocently. “Like this.” Hyejoo stepped forward suddenly, faking a charge at Yerim. Yerim whimpered and covered her face with her hands. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I told you that. Calm down, I was just messing with you.”

“Oh…” Yerim said shyly, averting her gaze from Hyejoo to the wall. Yerim had no idea how she’d make it with a roommate who did so much yelling. Why was she so loud? Wouldn’t it be so much easier to just be quiet?

xxx

Kahei clicked her stiletto heels on the floor of the sanatorium, marching up and down the halls of the worse half of the building. This side housed the criminals, and actually dangerous people, who were more than just a burden or danger to themselves.

She smirked, having a devious plan in mind. Wouldn’t it be so funny if one of these criminals somehow managed to get hold of that nuisance Hyejoo? The more Kahei thought about it, the funnier it became.

“Oh, you are bad…” She said whispered to herself, a sick grin growing on her face. Who would have thought the most mentally disturbed human in this building would be her? And yet, she praised herself for it. She felt a slight throb in her pants, signifying a forming erection at the thought of the horrible things one of these people could do to Hyejoo.

She walked the halls, looking for who she believed could do the worst damage, someone who could not only hurt the new enemy in unimaginably bad ways, someone who could humiliate Hyejoo in the process. She’d realized she’d passed the cell that housed the perfect inmate. So she halted her steps and stepped backward a couple of steps.

Kim Jiwoo had been in prison for a couple of months but was removed and put in a mental hospital since she would not stop trying to break her own bones and bones of the other inmates in the prison. She’d wound up a criminal after her girlfriend whom she’d abused for years slept with another woman, in which she promptly murdered the other woman and spent hours molesting her girlfriend before she finally was arrested.

Kahei would have turned her nose up at such heinous behavior. But now she knew Jiwoo would be overjoyed to be freed of solitary confinement, even more so to have the sweet release of harming another. She was perfect.

xxx

Kahei had secretly brought up the idea to Heejin, who after realizing how much of a threat Hyejoo was to her sweet Yerim, was immediately on board. Kahei’s plan was moving swimmingly.

And after informing Jiwoo of such an opportunity she was as predicted: overjoyed. The first time Jiwoo had smiled in years at this point, she felt so free, so powerful and so did Kahei.

xxx

Hyejoo laid in her bed, glancing over at Yerim periodically. She was confused about how Yerim could just sit there and stare at the wall all day. Didn’t she ever get bored? Hyejoo however, had grown a soft spot for Yerim and didn’t view her as a weak waste of space like she did at first, and maybe if both of them weren’t so weird about physical touch, they could possibly even be snuggling right now.

Hyejoo was spooked by a banging on the other side of the door. Strange… she thought, that never happened. Perhaps it was a cleaner’s cart that had hit her door by accident. No, it wasn’t that. It was a deliberate knocking sound. The door swung open and she watched as Yerim hid under her covers.

There stood a small but intimidating figure in her doorway. Scars coating her body, dark eyebags, with bloodshot eyes, her body moved in some unnatural way as she moved closer. “What are you doing here? You don’t belong in this room.” Hyejoo said, confused as to why this woman had entered her room.

Kahei and Heejin snuck in behind the woman, the four of them now standing in the center of the room, crowding the small space. “What are you doing! You let a stranger in my room!? What the fuck!?” Hyejoo yelled, picking up one of her books to throw it at Kahei. Unfortunately, she was grabbed by the strange woman before she could hurl the book.

“Good job, Jiwoo.” Kahei applauded, watching Jiwoo wrestle Hyejoo to the floor. Jiwoo was certainly smaller than Hyejoo but somehow stronger too. “What are you doing!? Get her off me!! Are you insane!?” Kahei watched carefully, as Jiwoo’s fingers wound around Hyejoo’s throat, her other hand moving to tug at the pants that lay around her waist.

“W-wait… What are you doing?” Hyejoo asked carefully as Jiwoo pinned her neck to the ground. “Punishing you for being the most troublesome patient I’ve ever had the displeasure of treating.” Kahei simply responded. “Treating!? You haven’t done shit for me! Maybe if you helped I would be…” Hyejoo trailed off when she felt something wet poke her thigh.

She realized immediately what was happening to her. Kahei had gone insane, she’d sent a criminal on her, all because she was extra bratty since Kahei refused to help her. Kahei didn’t even have the confidence to do it herself either, what a loser.

But she had worse things to worry about other than Kahei, she was being pinned to the ground by a criminal with a long history of sexual assault. This couldn’t possibly be worse. Not only that, but as Kahei watched and smirked, so she could see the woman who had sent this rogue upon her.

“Heejin!! Do something!!”

“You’ve corrupted my Yerim! You deserve this!” Heejin yelled, completely forgetting Yerim was in the room and was watching in horror from under her pillows.

Jiwoo managed to rip off all remaining clothing on Hyejoo’s lower half. However, Hyejoo had too much pride to beg for it to stop, she just shut her eyes and blocked it all out, or she tried at least. She became powerless within seconds, Jiwoo was too strong and too bent on whatever she was planning. That was silly though, Hyejoo couldn’t pretend she didn’t know what Jiwoo wanted from her, she just wished she didn’t know.

“D-don’t touch me!” Hyejoo yelled as Jiwoo began sloppily thrusting her meat between her thighs, being too careless and hasty to position her cock correctly. Hyejoo could do all she could to push Jiwoo away, but every time she tried Jiwoo’s hands would tighten around her neck, so she surrendered, hoping then maybe Jiwoo would stop choking her so tightly as she was starting to grow weak as the air was running out.

But as soon as Jiwoo’s grip on her neck loosened she immediately began crying. This was a nightmare; she never could have expected this. She knew Kahei hated her, but not this bad… How could Kahei do this? Because of some petty personal problem?

Kahei smiled wickedly watching tears fall down Hyejoo’s cheeks. “You’re so pretty when you cry, Hyejoo. You’re infinitely better like this. You should have thought twice, my dear.” Kahei lectured, walking down and squatting down by Hyejoo’s face. Kahei patronizingly wiped a tear from Hyejoo’s cheek, smiling sweetly and innocently at her. Hyejoo’s face twisted to show her unimaginable anger. Kahei had dared to smile at her while she was being hot-dogged by this monster. But now, Hyejoo had dared to spit in the face of the _real monster_.

Kahei was shocked at Hyejoo’s audacity for a moment, before wiping the spit off her face and standing up. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Kahei threatened, placing the heel of her stiletto shoe on Hyejoo’s neck and pressing down. Jiwoo grunted in frustration, finally taking the time to force her cock inside Hyejoo’s pussy.

Hyejoo screamed, clawing at the concrete floors with her fingernails. Heejin sat there and observed, not sure if she could continue to support what was happening here, she didn’t even like Kahei, and yet she was supporting this? What was wrong with her? Something inside her must have hated Hyejoo as much as Kahei did. That was upsetting.

What was even more upsetting is that the disgusting display before her turned her on. Kahei looked at Heejin sitting there simply observing. “You want to join, darling?” Kahei asked kindly. Heejin thought about it, part of her just wanted to run away, to quit and never come back to work ever again, but the other half of her needed to take part, she wanted to assert her dominance over Hyejoo.

“S-sure,” Heejin said quietly. “Lay her on top of you, Jiwoo, make room for my friend here.”

Jiwoo laid her back against Yerim’s bed once Kahei lifted her foot off Hyejoo’s neck then she held Hyejoo tightly so she wouldn’t escape while she roughly pounded her pitiful hole. Kahei laughed, Hyejoo had completely given up, no fighting, no screaming, just silent crying, and it was music to her ears.

“Don’t just stand there, Heejin. Fuck her.” Kahei commanded, pointing to an open spot behind Hyejoo that Heejin could station herself at. “W-where?” Heejin asked innocently. Kahei covered her face in annoyance. “Where do you think? Her ass, you idiot.” Kahei spat, glaring at Heejin.

“O-oh… Okay.” Heejin mumbled, nervously pulling her pants down, massaging her hard dick in her hands. “Yeah, exactly. Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this, Heejin.” Kahei mocked, patting Heejin’s head as she kneeled down.

Heejin’s mind was made as soon as she forced her cock inside Hyejoo’s asshole, she didn’t regret it at all. Hyejoo screamed again, digging her nails into the comforter of the bed as she couldn’t do anything but sob into Jiwoo’s shirt. While she was gripping the comforter, she found a leg. A leg that likely belonged to Yerim. That was even sicker, they didn’t care about Yerim either.

Kahei smiled watching Heejin and Jiwoo have their fun, while Hyejoo cried and screamed between the pair. That gave Kahei an idea.

Kahei waltzed over to an area she could access Hyejoo’s face. She then looked down at Hyejoo, who hadn’t yet been completely broken, but she’d change that. Kahei grabbed a handful of Hyejoo’s raven hair, pulling on it so Hyejoo would be forced to look Kahei in the eyes.

She looked at Hyejoo deeply, her quivering lips, sparkling eyes, and a flush covering her face. “Open your mouth, bitch.” Kahei demanded. Hyejoo ignored her, another act of rebellion that undermined Kahei’s authority. “Hold her still,” Kahei ordered Jiwoo and Heejin and naturally they obeyed. Kahei stood back slightly before kicking Hyejoo’s face, the sharp heel slicing open the skin on her temple.

Hyejoo winced, covering her face with her hands. “I’ll ask you again, open your fucking mouth.” Kahei snarled, grabbing Hyejoo’s hair again using her other hand to undo the buttons of her dress pants. Hyejoo sobbed, opening her mouth slightly. “Let me fuck your mouth or I’ll beat you to death, you useless piece of meat.” Kahei insulted, forcing Hyejoo to open her mouth wider so she could stuff her cock inside.

Hyejoo screamed, trying to pull her head away even though Kahei held it firmly in place. It tasted horrible; how did people even do this?

All three of them had finally found a hole to violate, all doing such for their own reasons, but enjoying it just as much. They were bent on ruining the poor black-haired girl, destroying the wall between her ass and vagina, and making sure she never ever caused them trouble again. It was a sick game, but all of them loved playing it.

“Now, here is the fun part… how many times do we get to cream you before we declare our work done?” Kahei spat, scoffing at Hyejoo’s wide shocked eyes. “Once, twice, maybe even three times?” Kahei suggested while she shoved the head of her cock against the back of Hyejoo’s throat, muffling all her cries.

Yerim remained vigilant but hidden, experiencing the second-hand horrors of what was happening to her roommate, all the disgusting noises and words that came from her three attackers as well. She didn’t like Hyejoo that much, but this shocked her. She never thought she’d ever see something so graphic and scary in her life.

She watched the three impale the Hyejoo in different spots, acting like it was the best sex they’d ever had. Yerim suppressed her sniffles and cries, fearing that if they heard her, she’d be next.

They’d all done their part to split her open in different spots, and Hyejoo was sure there had to be blood from her torn holes on the ground now. Jiwoo had Heejin had found a perfect rhythm that would allow them to both bottom out at the same time, stuffing Hyejoo full as she wept.

“You stupid crybaby, it’s not that bad. It’s so ungrateful for you to complain about getting such good dick in every hole, you’re lucky.” Kahei mocked, simply laughing at Hyejoo’s pitiful expression. “What? Do you seriously want me to feel sorry for you? What a loser, you want my sympathy? You’re a big girl, take it like one.”

“Miss, Kahei?” Heejin asked, for Kahei’s attention. “Ugh, what?” Kahei snarled. “I-I’m gonna cum.” Heejin said awkwardly. “Go ahead, I don’t give a shit, cum in her little ass and fill her up, my pet,” Kahei said, patting the top of Heejin’s head. “T-thanks… Miss.” Heejin said, digging her fingernails into Hyejoo’s hips as she let out a series of deep quiet moans, snapping her hips forward, and filling Hyejoo with her hot semen.

“C-can I pull out, Miss Kahei?” Heejin asked hesitantly. Kahei rolled her eyes. “It’s pathetic how little stamina you have. Fine, sit and watch.” Kahei complained, glaring at Heejin as she detached herself from Hyejoo and sat on the bed. She watched the lewd sight of her cum dripping out of that now bloody asshole, figuring amidst her guilt, she’d remember that forever.

“Are you close too, my pet?” Kahei asked Jiwoo, who nodded. She knew Jiwoo preferred to be as silent as possible, usually being nonverbal. “Choke her then. Choke her while I ram my cock down her throat.” Kahei encouraged Jiwoo. Jiwoo promptly wrapped her hands around Hyejoo’s throat, squeezing tightly. Hyejoo screamed, not wanting to be unconscious, she couldn’t handle the thought of waking up having no idea what had happened to her, so she fought again.

She tried to get out of the chokehold the best she could, which only meant she’d lose more energy that way. “Harder, Jiwoo, don’t hold back.” Kahei encouraged again. Jiwoo squeezed as Hyejoo tried to suck in as much air as she could through her nose, but it was pointless. She wouldn’t be able to resist passing out much longer.

Her fighting efforts became weaker and her eyes couldn’t stay open. “She passed out, don’t kill her.” Kahei reminded Jiwoo, who obeyed and let go. Jiwoo with a couple of high grunts coated the inside of the limp body in her arms with her cum and waited for Kahei to do the same.

Kahei ripped Hyejoo from Jiwoo’s grip, grabbing Hyejoo’s motionless body so she could devote her entire attention to fucking her mouth. Kahei gripped Hyejoo’s hair tighter than ever as she moved it back and forth.

Yerim still hid under her bedding, watching the events unfold. She hoped and prayed Hyejoo wasn’t dead, she heard Kahei’s words about not killing her, but still, she was worried. She heard Kahei moan and Hyejoo’s inactive body choking on the cum that was poured down her throat. She watched Kahei drop her to the floor like a doll she was tired of using. “Heejin, dress her and put her back in bed. If she acts up again, tell me so we can all do this again.”

Heejin nodded, as Kahei and Jiwoo redressed. Kahei led Jiwoo back to her room on the other side of the hospital, and Heejin went to a closet to find Hyejoo a new uniform. A plain pair of grey sweatpants, a T-shirt with the _‘Wong Kahei’s Mental Institution’_ logo on it, and a robe to match. She carefully replaced the poor girl's ripped clothing and laid her back in bed as if nothing had happened at all.

xxx

It’d been nearly a month since the incident. Yerim had a hard time leaving the safety of her bedding after seeing what she saw, she partly wanted to blame whatever medication she was on, as it included the occasional nightmare of hallucination. But she knew what she saw was real, if it wasn’t then how did Hyejoo end up exactly like her?

Hyejoo hadn’t moved from her spot on the bed since the night she swore she could see that nightmarish scenario. She stared at the wall, in a state of constant shock. She struggled to sleep and struggled to eat, needing to be force-fed nearly every day.

Yerim had spent the entire month wondering if she should venture from her safe haven to give Hyejoo a hug but was always afraid of every possibility that could occur once her feet would touch the floor.

Kahei seemed happy as ever, Heejin seemed off, and Jiwoo hadn’t been seen since. Yerim remembered how sick she felt when she saw Kahei laugh at Hyejoo when she refused to move or talk, or even take note that Kahei was there at all. It seemed Kahei was only truly happy when everyone around her was in misery.

Yerim had certainly never seen someone with so much anger and drive towards all the wrongness in this world, become a stone statue, bound to her bed by fear and trauma, feeling far too defeated to even eat. It was saddening. Beyond saddening.

There she sat, greasy black hair, eyes bloodshot, purple veins crawling all over her cheeks and eyelids, the same phrase falling from her pale chapped lips in a hushed whisper…

_“Don’t touch me… don’t touch me… don’t touch me… don’t touch me…”_

**Author's Note:**

> No jokes, just sadness, here is my CC in case you want it  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
